It is known to operate computer systems with multiple operating systems. In particular, it is common place to provide systems with a so-called “dual boot” capability. Oftentimes, in providing dual boot capability, the multiple operating system function entirely independently one of another.
It is also known to provide for the capability of shifting to a second operating system should there be some failure in the operation of a first operation system. What has been known as the Lenovo rescue and recovery capability is one such implementation. In such an implementation, a system has first and second operating systems stored accessibly to the system and can move from the first to the second either automatically on certain identified failures of the first operating system or at the selection of a user of the system in other circumstances. In commercially available implementations of such operating systems, Microsoft products have been used, such as a Windows XP or other primary operating system as the first and a Windows PE or embedded system as the second.
Regardless of whether Microsoft products or other operating systems are used as the first and second operating systems, a problem is presented in assuring that applications which function under the first operating system also function under the second operating system. This can be important in restoring the functionality of a system, where application programs other than the operating system must be used to correct faults in system configuration or operations which may have caused the failure of the first operating system.